1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a battery pack including a plurality of batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general battery pack is configured to have a plurality of cylindrical batteries arrayed such that the respective cylindrical batteries are parallel to one another in the axial direction of the batteries and have connections between electrodes of the respective batteries. In this type of battery pack, for example, as described in JP 2010-282811A, the respective cylindrical batteries are bound on one end side in the axial direction by a plate-like battery holding member having a plurality of battery holding holes. In this type of battery pack, the cooling air is flowed in a radial direction of the respective batteries in the casing, so as to cool down the batteries.
In the prior art described above, one end side in the axial direction of the casing is fastened and sealed by the battery holding member, so that the cooing air is not leaked from this one end side of the casing. The other end side in the axial direction of the casing is, however, not sealed. This may cause a problem that the cooling air is leaked from the other end side of the casing to deteriorate the cooling performance. Other needs over the prior art battery pack include easy manufacture, downsizing and resource saving.